The Derp
The Derp is a fictional protagonist who appears in the animations of Black Plasma Studios. He first appeared in David's animation, Skywars, as an antagonist, but reformed to a protagonist in Skywars: MEGA. He has starred in multiple animations, such as Blocking Dead, Don't Touch! ZOMBIES, Giant Derp and now has his own category of merchandise on Black Plasma Studios’ Redbubble page due to his popularity. __TOC__ Biography Skywars For the original Skywars, Derp was partnered with Grandpa. Very early on, he kills his teammate by spleefing him. Derp then proceeds to stay hidden and camp, while picking off others with snowballs. He later kills another female character with snowballs, before picking up the final kill in a similar fashion, thus winning the game. Skywars: MEGA For Skywars: MEGA, Derp is a part of a team consisting of David R.B. , Sam Small, RoA Nitrox, and Eagle Empire. After the latter three are killed, Derp saves David's life by taking out his enemy with a snowball. Later on, David offers Derp a leather helmet, but due to his eyes being blocked by the helmet, he has to take it off. The two of them then proceed to take on many enemies. Derp picks up two more kills, one by stabbing David's enemy from behind, while dodging an attack and countering with a stab for the other. After Herobrine appears and defeats the entirety of Hypixel's team, he proceeds to shoot an arrow at David. Derp uses an Ender Pearl to get in the way and take the arrow for David, before tumbling off the edge of the island and dying. Arbiter goes on to seemingly win the game for Derp and the rest of the team. The Blocking Dead The opening, Derp looks out of the plane extremely bored. There, he notices a zombie. In an attempt to wake David, he creates a scene and when David looks out, there is nothing. The siren then beeps continuously as Derp passes out and the plain crashes. The camera zooms over the zombie-infested Hypixel. JapaneseCurry and FastFox who are surrounded by zombies, use weapons to survive. Meanwhile, Derp re-awakens only to find a zombie. He runs out of the plane and is signaled to the church. In an attempt to get arms, everyone beats him to it, much to his dismay. While sadly looking in bushes, he finds a shotgun 2016 though is immediately surrounded by zombies. The rest of the group ditch Derp, however, Derp shows explicit skill and goes destroys all the zombies with his reflexes. The team then look in awe at The Derp Derp goes into a building where he plummets through a chest. A zombie creeps up on him but he is swiftly rescued by a group of players. The watch out announces more zombies coming and the team bravely fight them, however one of them is consumed and is zombified. He zombifies and kills the rest of the crew, while the last one alive sacrifices his life in order to give Derp time to run. Upon walking away sadly, TimeKiller signals him to kill zombies as well, though Derp refuses. Killer then goes on a killing spree until a zombie glitches and consumes him. Derp enters a bank and searches it until he finds three teenagers, seemingly obsessed with money as they run to any chest that opens. Due to their excitement, zombies close in on them and Derp attempts to warn them but to no avail. Luckily, a chest opens behind the zombies meaning the teenagers go there and the zombies follow them. The Derp then leaves where he seems alone and desprertely hungry. On the burger of death , rby comes and playfully slaps him and watches his friend eat. The two are then faced with another wave of zombies and Derp and David get ready to fight. The Derp and David fight their way through the zombies. The three crew members attempt to kill them though they are swiftly killed off by David. The last one and the rest of the zombies are explicitly taken on by HeadScientist and decapitates the last crew member. The groups go through a high school where Derp finds banging on the door. He opens it to kill the Entity from inside, only to find it was a girl. The 4 then walk outside until a watchman signals an eclipse as well as the coming of the zombies. The group then fight the zombies in with exceptional skill, until Derp gets struck by a zombie. Unconscious, David attempts to wake him though is prevented by HeadScientist, who says he will be zombified and indifferently leaves the Derp. The Derp then awakens to the flopping of the fish and drinks a health pack. He goes to the police station where the evacuation was supposed to happen and finds HeadScientist’ ax. He then comes outside, only to find everyone he knew into a zombie. The camera then zooms over the map, with all survivors being killed, while JapaneseCurry lies dead and zombies close FastFox who shoots himself. Derp is then attacked by David but can’t shoot his friend. Upon awaiting his death, Grandpa shoots David before dying. The Zombies close in on Derp who shows tremendous skill and kills them this way though falls unconscious. The evacuation helicopter comes and finds him and Jujuki alive. Murder Derp is skipping around, until he is baited in a passage by a cookie. A knife is thrown at his back as he dies. His corpse is mourned over by Arby. Skyfall Derp opens a chest and senses someone behind him. In the centre, Patriot lunges at Empire, who tries to crawl away. Empire punches Patriot twice, then Derp is shown gliding to another island. Empire punches Patriot twice again, then brings out his ax and blocks Patriot from behind, then kicks him onto the ground and flees. Derp hears a growl behind him and turns around, only to be attacked by Jaffa and almost pushed off the edge. Patriot tries to shoot Empire as he returns, missing each time, but Eagle is pinned down on the ground when he lands. Empress then saves her male counterpart and axes the Patriot's talons, pinning him on the ground. She pulls out the axe as Patriot turns around, blocking it with his own. Amicable then fights St1gdr1fter, only to be defeated, with a dead Wouze on the ground nearby. He chases Derp through the sky, but Derp loses him in a ring by causing St1g to fly through it right after he did. A chest falls into the middle, where Empire sees Empress fighting Patriot and approaches the chest, which turns out to have a diamond axe inde.s Patriot knocks Empress onto the ground and axes Empire in the back, then picks up Empire's, giving him two diamond axes. Empress flees and the two of them glide towards a ring, then Derp approaches it too from presumably the island he killed Jaffa. Derp enters first and the other two die. Mystery Warfare Derp appears in the middle of Mystery Warfare to find JapaneseCurry and Entity 303 locked in battle. He promptly leaves the scene. At the end, after the Delivery Man retakes all of Entity 303's gear, Derp appears and slaps the latter in the face with his fish. Build Battle For the Build Battle, Derp is partnered with Sam Small. Sam appears noticeably disappointed having Derp as his teammate. Derp is then seen bouncing on a trampoline instead of helping Sam with the build. In the end, however, it is revealed that while Sam was building his house, Derp made a huge modern house, and is seen relaxing in the jacuzzi during voting. However, the pair narrowly lose the build battle to Notch and Herobrine. Afterwards, Derp comforts Sam and gives him a cup of tea to drink. Animation Life Throughout the Animation Life series, Derp makes regular appearances. In Animation Life 1, he is briefly shown trolling Steve by throwing a bunch of fish at him. In Animation Life 2, he randomly tries to murder Steve with a giant fish in order to get him to wake up. Derp plays a much bigger role in Animation Life 3. At the beginning of said animation, he experiences a nightmare about Herobrine being a fish god and later decides to aid Alex in the battle against Herobrine’s henchmen. During the final battle, Derp takes a Wither blast for Steve in extremely similar fashion to what he did in Skywars: MEGA for David R.B.. Back in reality, Derp rages at his death and destroys the computer in the process. Bed Wars SamSmall vows eternal vengeance against Dreadlord after he hits his friend, The Derp. Appearance He looks like Steve but has a bigger and more derpy face. Personality The Derp is very brave and loyal to friends/comrades. In Skywars: Mega, he protected David R.B. when he teleported in front of him (with an enderpearl) to protect him from an enemy arrow. In Animation Life 3, he jumped in front of half Herobrinefied Steve to save him from death from a wither. However, his curiosity and clumsiness can often land him in trouble, such as the situation in Don't Touch! after he pulled the lever. The Derp also loves his pet fish, which he plays with and uses to slap his enemies or friends (for fun). Skills The Derp is an experienced fighter with a variety of weapons, but his strength relies on a secret ability (which has only been seen once in Blocking Dead). If the Derp meditates for a few seconds, he becomes extremely fast and agile, which means he can dodge attacks with ease and take down his enemies in seconds. His main weapon is his pet fish, which he uses to slap his enemies or friends for fun. He has also used a variety of guns, swords, and snowballs (which he throws with extreme accuracy). In David R.B.’s animation ZOMBIES, he leads the Old Man, CrazyTurtle and a cupcake derp to a high stage in the minigame, showing his leadership skills and experience with zombie-related minigames. Trivia * The Derp is the reason Entity 303 has a fear of fish, due to the fact that he was defeated after the Derp slapped him with his fish in Mystery Warfare. * In 20 Ways to Die in Skywars, one way to die is to underestimate the Derp. * LittleThomasKid hates the Derp, which shows why the Derp is the first person to die in Thomas’ animations MURDER and Murder Mystery. Screen Shot 2017-09-04 at 3.50.21 PM.png|Derp slaps Entity 303 with a fish in Mystery Warfare. From Mystery Warfare animation.|link=Mystery Warfare Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minecraft Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Relief